Satanama
by Black Mandragora
Summary: A/U: Gondor is under siege. A brother is agaisnt a brother. Will the two heirs of Gondor survive?
1. Part I: The Beginning::Chapter 1: At Eas...

S a t a n a m a  
  
By Sharazad  
  
  
  
WARNING!!!!! If you don't like Angst...then you'd better wait for the next part. But the problem: it all ties in, so you shouldn't even be reading this story...TAKE YOUR OWN RISK!! (It gets even angstier if you listen to the last few tracks on the LotR Soundtrack...'specially "In Dreams" during the end of the chapter)  
  
AN: Hi ho, everyone! (He-he)...this fic, you may think is really, REALLY, stupid but anyway this is my first LotR fic. J.R.R. Tolkien owns everything except Aliyana, Acacia, Fionn, Fingal, and I'll give myself credit for anything else that pops up that I have created. Oh, yes. David Day's "A Tolkien Bestiary" gave me all the history of Gondor and all that other good shtuff that Tolkien came up with (Hey, he worked on this for twelve years. What DO you expect !?) .My AN's are WAY longer than this, but...I try. This is also a bit of a song-fic at the end of this part (In Dreams, by Fran Walsh and Howard Shore). I accept help, criticism (not yelling and screaming in a negative way), you can use my characters if you want (email- me at )and feedback, I shall tell you when flames are necessary,...okay all of that being said here is the story... I'm probably going to end up selling this BUT change all to the Tolkien stuff and put my stuff in....I dunno...Well at least you're spared from my really long AN's from my Mummy fics (not finished) so why don't you check 'em out...okay...story...here it is!! (Yay, I can shut up now...I'm in a large cardboard box and...)*Muse comes along and duct tapes Shara's mouth* mphrrrr!... Muse: sorry about that people. I have to interpret my self through a spaz. Note: the "*" are at the end of the chapter. SO...HERE IS THE STORY!!!!! Thank you...and Please R/R.  
  
  
  
P a r t I : T h e B e g i n n i n g  
  
  
  
Gondor lay in half sunlight, an awaiting storm coming on, the grey- black mixing with the pristine azure. The great *White Tower stood in all of its glory, the sun giving it an ambient glow to the rest of the city, the only part of the city not corrupted by the greater Orcs, the Uruk-Hai. *Minas Ithil had been taken by the Uruk-Hai in the year two-thousand and two and renamed it Minas Morgul.*Osgiliath was burned by the Orcs and the bridge lay in ruins to get to it. The Nazgûl, who were forever living in their ever inclining lust for the One Ring of might and power, had also aided this great cataclysm to Gondor.  
  
Their Rings were taken from them as well when they were men, now they were servants to the dark lord, Sauron. He was destroyed when Isildur cut the One Ring from Saurons' hand, and his minions left into the shadows. Although, the Dark lord was not yet defeated. There was yet a great eye still left of him and with his vision he could pierce through any boundaries, even magic. The Ringwraiths still lived in their torment and pain searching for it, the Ring.  
  
In this time, Gondor had grown very weak, but Minas Anor still stood strong and ardent. Its king Arathorn was a great man who was valiant and not like his great descendant from over three thousand years ago, Isildur, but Arathorn still felt the great weight of his ancestral blood. Arathorn had piercing grey eyes, almost elvish, but they were kind. He had black hair and a beard, was a fabled warrior and a man that possessed great talents. He was a more than adequate swordsman, archer and talented in the art of warfare, he was a very kind man and would protect those he loved with all of his strength. The matter of the ring concerned him very much since Isildur took the Ring for himself when he had been instructed by Elrond, lord of Rivendell, to destroy it, the weakness of man showed in that moment and was ever diluted after. Despite of what had happened in the past, he told himself to forget, but at least to be aware of the fact that he still, and many others as well, could be corrupted by this evil.  
  
Arathorn had taken a wife whom he loved very much. Her name was Acacia, tree of light was what her name meant. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes, but they were kind and full of mirth. Acacia practiced magic, she did possess a talent that was passed down to her daughter, Aliyana, One who prevails with the enchanted. She looked much like her mother, but her eyes were of a different nature. Amethyst they were, and if one looked into them they would see a different light, one deeper and brighter, but very strange. She preferred a bow more than a sword and even then didn't love warfare much, even though she was very agile and quick. Arathorn and Acacia had a son as well, before Aliyana. His name was Aragorn. Aragorn was dark haired as his father and possessed a mix of his father's and mother's eyes, a visage of an elvish sort. He was becoming a satisfactory swordsman, being taught by his father, and when the king had other matters to attend to, Aragorn and Aliyana's guardian, Fionn would teach them.  
  
Fionn was an elf from The Great Desert of Harad. He had dark coffee skin and shoulder-length black hair and a trimly cut beard with a set of dark hazel eyes. He wore black most of the time to represent his people. He knew Arathorn well from helping him out in a campaign against the Uruk-Hai over Minas Anor. The Orcs had not claimed Minas Anor, the last standing tower of Gondor. Fionn's people, the High Elves, hated his family thereafter, that they would dare associate with men. Arathorn saw this and accepted them into Gondor. They could live in the palace, unless they would teach his children things of use such as self-defense and history of Arda, Middle-Earth and The Undying Lands.  
  
Fionn took up this oath, more than willingly, and he felt that he was a part of that family as well.  
  
Fionn had a brother, Fingal. He resembled his brother in skin color, but had darker eyes and was a more of a secretive man, didn't talk much, didn't show his emotions much, but he still was a kind man.  
  
During the day, in a small courtyard, Aragorn was bettering his swordsmanship, even though he was only ten years old. The small, round- cropped trees in their relieves, looked tranquil and placid. The greenness of the trees and the grass contrasted with the white stone of the walls and the plaza, but the small boy wasn't concentrating on that now. His father had some matters to attend to, and as young as Aragorn was, he respected that.  
  
The clangs of the swords echoed throughout the open-air gallery with quick movement. The boy gave out a small war cry whenever he hit his opponent's sword. Fionn chuckled after an hour of combat, "No more fighting today, Aragorn. You are tiring your guardian too much," Aragorn laughed as he laid his sword in the large, leather pouch onto one side of the plaza, as did Fionn.  
  
Aragorn sat with Fionn on a small stone bench in the shade of the one large willow that grew in the northern corner of the courtyard. "But you are so young," Fionn laughed again and shook his head "Aragorn, I am two- thousand and seventy hundred ," The boy's eyes grew wide "Well, that is a little old...I guess," Fionn smiled and continued "You are becoming a very talented swordsman, within time you will be able to dance to a quicker tune," Aragorn nodded slightly and smiled "Could I try the bow and arrows?" Fionn moved his brows upward in a shrug "If you wish, but you could learn them from the Wood Elves, they are better archers than Elves from the Great Desert," Because Aragorn was young and headstrong he had to ask: "When?" Fionn shook his head "We'll have to talk with your father about that,"  
  
A tall and graceful figure formed from the dark shadows of the Pergola with a taller figure that had an arm wrapped around the woman. She had a smile playing about her lips, looking down at a smaller figure and yet with the same grace. Fionn nodded towards the three "Here comes your Mother, Father and Sister," Aragorn stood from the bench and he jogged slightly to meet his family. Fionn smiled at the four, they looking so happy. He was surprised that he was not jealous of them, but content with their love for one another. That was what he had wanted. Love was the greatest adventure of all, and yet most took it for granted. Love came with the worst hardships, the greatest joys, and the largest surprises.  
  
He heard the heavy, dull thud of boots behind him and already knew who it was. He still kept his gaze on the family as he smiled slightly. "Fingal, where have you been?" Fionn said to his brother as he sat down next to him on the bench. With the acuteness of the senses of an Elf, Fionn noticed something dark, something leaden, about his brother's presence, and yet he sounded like he was regretting something."I...I have news for you, brother," Fionn turned to him "What is it, Fingal. Speak," Fingal turned his gaze to the family and Fionn could see a change in his eyes one that he could not discern, but something in his mind told him that it wouldn't bode well. "Would you risk your life for them?" Fionn gave Fingal a look of confusion as he turned his gaze back to him. "Of course I would. We both swore an oath that we would protect the royal family, by blood, for as long as we live, and you know that as well. Why do you ask such a question?"  
  
Fingal had a dark look mixed with sorrow in his eyes that made Fionn apprehensive to his next answer. "You must be careful, Fionn, for there will be a great evil that I cannot stop within my own self," Fionn shook his head "Fingal, we are elves," Fingal nearly spat at the word but tightened his jaw instead "Something is changing within me and I cannot stop it. I...I don't know what it is," Fingal looked at the ground. Fionn gave him a small smile "That's why I'm here. You can tell your brother," Fingal looked up at Fionn, another sullen look from him but with malice "Can't you?"  
  
"This one thing I cannot tell you, Fionn. You must be very careful for those who you love and hold dear, you will lose your life this day...I know it. Many things I have yet to tell, and many things I have yet to hide from you. Look at them," Fionn looked at them, seeing them in their contented state made him smile inwardly, but he kept a grim face on. "What do you see?" Fionn nodded "I see contented people, those who have a great gift,"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Love," Fionn was getting confused by his brother's questions but listened for more. The elf looked at his brother. Tears were shining in his eyes with a morbid look in them, but a smile was curving at his lips "They will lose that great gift soon–" Fingal looked at his brother "--And they will feel what pain I feel," Fionn felt fear jolt into his heart. For the ones that he held so dear, If he did not warn them, they would surely perish without love and their bonds of love would be severed mortally. And for his brother, If he did warn them, they would exile him, his own flesh and blood. Fingal was breaking his oath that they had made twenty years ago. How would he attack? What would his forces consist of...if he had any at all? He knew his brother well enough and knew that he wouldn't be saying something like this unless he had some sort of force of great strength and power. Fionn's head was dizzying with questions. Fingal's smile faded, his tears falling "And I know if I asked you to join me, your answer would be no. I see that you love these people too much,"  
  
"Join...?"  
  
Fingal stiffened his jaw as he rose "Wind to thy wings, Fionn," as he turned to leave he stopped and looked at the oncoming sky, now a dark onyx, the clouds moving faster, "I...do not wish to do this but...it is time," He quickly turned and left without a word. Fionn stared in shock and disbelief. His brother was going to do something drastic, something to try and kill the inhabitants of Minas Anor...and make them suffer.  
  
He felt something wet drop onto his hand, then a few more hit him. He looked at his hand as the rain's clearness rolled off of him. It was cold, too cold, and he felt his own tears brimming over his eyes. Fionn was confused, but he had some idea of what was to happen. As wise as he was, Fionn wasn't expecting something of this nature ever to happen to him. They had been the best of friends before. Fingal wasn't always cut off like that. It was when Arathorn had asked them to stay, and that was when he had just rarely spoke to him again. Fionn bowed his head as he felt the rain wet his dark, raven hair.  
  
Something pulled him out of his thoughts. It was a tugging at his sleeve. Fionn turned to look down at a pair of violet eyes. Long brown hair clothed her head, and she had porcelain skin. He smiled inspite of himself, not wanting for her to see his sadness and confusion. "You shouldn't stay out here long, Fionn. You could catch a nasty cold..." Aliyana said as a matter-of-factly then she looked deeper into her guardian's eyes. Aliyana nodded then took Fionn's hand and they continued into the musty smelling Pergola and into the palace. Fionn closed his eyes in disbelief. She knew. That girl was wise beyond her years and had sharp senses. When her magic prowess would improve, she would become a formidable enemy to those she hated, but a great friend to those whom she loved.  
  
Fionn knew that he would have to brace himself for the worst for whatever was to happen, he would stay true to his pledge and he would make sure that no harm would come to any of the royal family. His sword and arrows would slay those who opposed him and he even then felt the adrenalin rush flowing through his veins and knew that his brother, Fingal, would try persistently again and again, to hurt him and those he held so dear to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Fingal stood under the blackened and charred sky, staring back at the city which he had lived in for many years. The tall White Tower half bathed in sunlight was slowly being eclipsed by the clouds. Fingal's hair was blown one side of his face, matted by the rain, twisting and curling under the wind's fingers. The wind blew in from the north, a foul one at that, from the *Pits of Utmino. He closed his eyes to think of what had been said in the garden. He didn't want to harm them, but something in his heart told him that it was right what he had done. He hated them, hated Arathorn, he had only pitied them and not respected them. Fionn was weak and gave in, he betrayed him, and oath that the High Elves of the Great Desert had made: that they would never make friends with humans. And now that promise had been broken for twenty long years.  
  
Suddenly, the earth seemed to explode up around him of foul Orcs, and the great Uruk-Hai. Their skin, burned from torturing, was black as the onyx sky above them, their eyes an unnatural piercing green, told a different tale, one of great pain and sorrow, that they had been changed from being an elf to a dank and demonic creature. They screamed, and filled the air with cries of fury, banged on their shields with their swords and cried for the blood of men of Minas Anor, Shaking their banners, full of fury and contempt and revulsion. Their gnarled and blackened fingers curled around their cruel weapons. Their hair was matted and plastered against their thick skulls, made them a sight to behold. A loud sound of a battle drum rolled out against the walls of Minas Anor, in it's unnatural pitch, congesting the air with it's putrid sound. Fingal opened his eyes and gave a smile with out amusement to Gondor.  
  
"I shall miss thee, brother, when I see your blood on the stones of this great place, and  
  
when I have given your blackened heart to the dark lord, Sauron," 


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedge

AN: err…this is chapter two…nuffin else  
  
Eucalyptus Lizad Fuel: (btw, awsome name) Yeah, I tend to make that sort of descriptive thing about the characters but that's okay…right? I might cleave some of it off…oh well. Anyway, I thank you for the review/ support!  
  
  
  
Aliyana and Aragorn looked out on the oncoming storm from a nearby window. Aliyana looked at her brother, "Do you think that this storm will bring evil tidings?" Aragorn turned his head slightly to face her, but his eyes were still kept to that point out onto the horizon "I don't know," He did get a strange feeling in his stomach which he knew to react on all of his instinctive feelings.  
  
Suddenly a great unearthly roar shattered all their thoughts to become apprehension. A black flood washed down the hills and to the walls of the great city of Minas Anor. Both the brother and sister looked at each other in alarm. Aragorn cursed in a silent whisper "Orcs," Aliyana nodded "We must tell father and Fionn," They both ran hearing the loud whip of thunder crack the heavens asunder and the great scream of the orcs filling the air. The sudden quick, clank of armor beating against the stone, the soldiers going to fight.  
  
They ran through the courtyard only to discover Fingal looking at them with evil eyes and being flanked on both sides by ten Uruk-Hai, each carrying a sword with a vicious point curved into an "L" shape. White war- paint curved down their arms and was plastered to their skull. They growled showing their yellowed, rotted teeth and decaying gums that protruded with a grossness that torture could have only brought upon them. Aragorn looked at Fingal in question "Fingal...?"  
  
"It is time...Give your sister to me, now,"  
  
Aragorn discovered the leather pouch close by, that carried the swords and took one from it. The blade sung a feverish note, and he got in front of his sister. His heart was pounding in his chest and ears as he half turned to Aliyana "Go. Run now and tell father," Aliyana shook her head, "No. I'm not leaving you," Fingal chuckled "Oh, how sweet. Trying to save her won't do you any good," He motioned to the Uruk-Hai who were constraining themselves by a thread, ready at any moment to leap out at them, looking at Aragorn, wanting to taste the young boy's blood, newly spilled. Aragorn looked at him, with his brow furrowed, angrily "Why do you want my sister?"  
  
"She is to go to Mordor...I shall not tell you the reasons for they are not of your business. In fact I shall take you as well, Aragorn. You have a strong spirit that we could use,," Both of the children couldn't believe what was to become of themselves. Sauron, the lord of darkness and desolation. If he was reincarnated, then it would be the end of Middle- Earth as had known it.  
  
Fingal nodded at the Orcs and they walked slowly and menacingly forward. Aragorn backed up, seeing death immediately, Aliyana bit her lip until it bled, fear taking it's robust hold on both of the children. The lighning flashed on the Orcish blades and in Fingal's eyes. The thunder rolled out a funeral drum, and the wind silently purred against the walls, it whispered and howled, the rain coming down in sheets and soaking all of them to the bone. The sky grew even blacker and the fires in Mirith Anor could be seen, the destruction, those fires burned in the Uruk-Hai's eyes. They brought their swords up, ready to attack, smiling ruthlessly. Fingal nodded his head and finally began to taste his revenge which was finally about to happen. Aragorn tripped and fell, his sword flying away from him and it slid across the stone, Aliyana struggled to help him to his feet, while the Uruk-Hai were slowly advancing, and the children could feel their hot breath reeking down onto them.  
  
They wanted to run, wanted to flee, but it was too late, their feet and their bodies betraying them, Their minds screaming RUN!!! but they could not. They both sank slowly down a wall, looking up into the Uruk- Hai's eyes, filled with malice and hatred, but with a sickening glee. Aragorn and Aliyana held each other close, tears were filling their eyes, seeing death ready to claim them. Aragorn froze with trepidation, feeling his stomach drop and the aftershock spreading through his chest and limbs. The children's hearts danced to a new tune, a faster one, making their heads swim and resulting in gasping, struggling for breath.  
  
One Uruk-Hai raised his sword, aimed for the boy's neck and gave out a shriek of vengeance, the children just stared up into it's empty eyes and felt their coldness, piecing their souls, their voices stuck in their throats and feeling nothing but fear pushing them back against the cold, wet, stone wall. There was a loud war cry then a sword dismembered the orc's ugly head from it's body, black blood shooting up from the neck, staining the ground. Both the children let out the breath that they had been holding for so long and gasped feeling their hearts take a lurching drop.  
  
"Father!" Aragorn cried as he saw Arathorn bravely fight off the rest of Uruk-Hai. Their screams of rage flew across the wind as they fought will all of their strength, the king of Gondor fighting bravely back. An arrow pierced an Orc's neck as it gave its final scream, mouth filled with it's black blood, brimming over the edge of it's lips, pouring down, the green in the animal's eyes crying for vengeance. It was Fionn's arrow. Fionn notched another to his bow and fired through one straight through it's forehead. It fell, the orcish blade falling to the ground. Acicia came in grabbing her children and taking them to a far side of the garden. She formed a small fireball in her hand. It glowed with a white radiance that lit the garden with a enchanted flame.  
  
Her blue eyes were full of anger of the orcs and fear for the two men she loved. She outstretched her whole arm and let her whole palm straight out. An Uruk-Hai's spirit was reaped from him as the white glow filled his eyes. It fell with a great thud, as a black shadow flew from his body. It was swept away with the wind with a violent howl. The thunder split the heavens asunder shaking the ground with it's tremendous roar, deafining the cry of men and orcs as their lives slipped away from the world. Fingal's eyes were wide, full of hatred he stared his brother down. He drew up his own bow knowing that he had to get to the children fast. He aimed it at Acicia, smiling with a vigor that only the ancient evils knew. He let the black arrow fly and, with the archery of an Elf, it hit it's mark.  
  
Acicia gave out a surprised cry as she felt the black wood penetrate her. She looked down at it, her red blood staining her dress. Her eyes clouded over with tears and her knees began to buckle under her. "Mother!" Aliyana cried, feeling confusion grasp her. Acacia used a wall for support, as she found the strength to fire another, taking an Orc's life. Fingal shook his head as he notched another arrow to his bow 'foolish woman' he thought 'you should have given in, but you decided to take the hard way'. He fired another, again hitting it's mark.  
  
This time Acacia could not support herself and she fell to the ground, her blood soaking the stone, feeling the rain fall on her face. Arathorn gave out a cry as he ran to his dying wife. Fionn felt anger and shock rivet through his body. His dark eyes flashed with vengeance as he aimed an arrow at his brother. Fingal was fast, but not fast enough, as it pierced his hand. Fingal cried out and gave Fionn a bitter look. Fingal sent his orcs after them. .He lifted her head up to support her from the blood rushing to her throat. He lifted her up seeing Aliyana and Aragorn, they being trapped by the Uruk-Hai, forcing them to flee in the other direction, the Orc's giving chase. The rest of the Uruk-Hai were raging after the Elf, Man and Woman , their swords already having tasted Fionn's and Arathorn's blood, lusting for more bloodshed, wanting their blades to feast in their blood. Fionn guarded them with his deadly arrows as he was backing up, hitting a few more orcs.  
  
Arathorn managed to get to a room that was isolated from the rest of the Uruk-Hai's route. Tears filled his eyes and sadness filled his heart as he saw her dying. His hands went for the arrows, she stiffened "No! Leave them, Arathorn...I will pass on," The king shook his head, bringing a hand to her face, "You can't leave us, Acacia. I won't let you!" The queen smiled weakly at him "Watch over them, please, my love," Arathorn's tears fell, but he did not sob, a great weight settled onto his heart, knowing that she would die, but he didn't want to believe it. He kissed her forehead "I love you," Acacia smiled weakly again 'I love you, Arathorn,"  
  
She did not gasp when she passed on, she merely turned her head to one side, that smile still on her face, eyes clouded over. A white shadow floated up from her body and looked at Arathorn 'Remember me' he heard in his mind. And with that the spirit disintegrated into nothingness. Arathorn looked down at his wife. She was gone. Gone forever. She wouldn't have wanted him to dwell on her death at a time like this. He choked back his tears and looked at Fionn who had sadness in his eyes as well, with tears tugging at them. "Fionn, we must get Aragorn and Aliyana back from those damned Uruk-Hai," He drew his blade "If they dare harm them in anyway they will face a bloody fate that is completely unfathomable in their minds," Fionn nodded and the Man and Elf headed after them. 


	3. Chapter 3: In Need of Sanctuary

AN: Chapter three?? yup...okay...  
  
Dark Angel: yeah, I feel the same way too, I might even do a prologue to this story which...well...introduces everything and maybe even how Aragorn and Aliyana came into being...dunno.  
  
  
  
Aragorn and Aliyana headed down the passages fast, feeling fear grip them once again. Their mother was dying and they both knew it. They both heard a loud shriek of an Uruk-Hai behind them, pulsing after them, poisoning the castle with every step it took, black blood still running from their wounds, dripping on the floor.  
  
As soon as the children reached another corridor they saw another Orcish horde awaiting them. There was no way out yet again, they howled with delight to see the fear that they were instilling the humans. They advanced slowly on the little ones, holding out their swords. They could almost smell the children's blood, poured on the floor. Fingal smiled and evil smile, one of contempt. "There is nowhere for you to run now. Come with me and I will spare you," Fingal held out his hand, beckoning for them to come. "I would rather die than join with you, or suffer great torture that you have already devised for us," Aragorn spat. Fingal tightened his jaw and narrowed his eyes as he brought his hand back " Such strong words for such a small boy can often lead him into what he asks," Aragorn was very afraid, but he tried to look like that he wasn't, failing miserably. Fingal leered as he nodded the Uruk-Hai forward.  
  
Aliyana put both of her palms together, hoping that what ever her mother taught her would work against them. She concentrated, brow furrowing in focus. Aragorn looked at her strangely "Praying to *Eru isn't going to help us now!". She ignored her brother as she pulled her palms apart as they were both filled with a azure light.  
  
The Orcs stopped and looked at this new devilry. They could not fathom how such a young one could wield so much power. With that, she raised her palms up, sweat was breaking on her upper lip. A wave of electricity knocked the Uruk-Hai out of one corridor, sending them tumbling over the edge of a parapet. The children ran, Aliyana was weakened and she slowed down.  
  
One Uruk-Hai grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, she screamed with fear "Aragorn! Run! Go now!!! Get Fionn and Father!!" Aragorn stood watching her sister being carried off by the Uruk-Hai. Then with wide eyes as they were coming after him, he ran screaming behind himself, over the cry of Men and Orc as well as the wind, rain, and thunder "I will come back for you, Aliyana! I promise!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Fionn and Arathorn braved the storm across the open parapits. The rain was coming down so hard that it felt like glass cutting their faces, the wind shrieked in their ears, and the thunder boomed, the lightning scraped the sky, they both were so close to it that they heard its sickening crackle and scream. Their hair was matted by the wind and rain blowing to one side of their face. Arathorn was able to get brief glances of his army fighting down below with the orcish hordes. The great blazing fires, the many that lay dead and constantly being trampled over, the screams. He forced himself on and thought of his children.  
  
Fionn was sure when he would see his brother again, he would kill him. Although, it was easier said than done, for they had a previous friendship that Fionn wished to keep, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to. He loved Acacia very much, in the way of friend ship, and he held Arathorn and the Children very dear to him as well.  
  
As they were crossing another parapet, they heard the running of something small. It was Aragorn...being followed by something bigger. They saw the Uruk-Hai coming closely after, screaming in their blood lust. And after them all, Fingal merely walked sword in hand, an infamous smile curving at his lips, like a cruel scimitar.  
  
Aragorn slipped in the rain, the cold stone breaking his arm, the bone pulled and twisted in some strange angle. The boy screamed in pain, tears clouding his vision. The Uruk-Hai waited impatiently for Fingal, who was behind the kneeling boy. He grasped Aragorn's shoulder-length black hair tightly, forcing his head back as he placed his own blade on the boy's neck. Aragorn swallowed hard feeling the sharpness of the blade against the soft skin of his throat. Fionn drew his sword as Arathorn's eyes widened at the sight, bringing his sword in a defense stance.  
  
Fingal looked at the Man and the Elf from slitted eyes with a smirk on his face. "I will kill your son, Arathorn. We already have your daughter...you must call defeat in order for him to live, and give Minas Anor to us," Aragorn struggled, his eyes tearing up in the pain of his arm, Fingal's smile got even darker. Arathorn's eyes narrowed "Where have you taken my duaghter?" The wind howled its blasphemous song, and Fingal was reveling in it "She will be taken to Minas Morgul, you knew that didn't you?". He said it so very casually that both men were enraged. Fingal nodded "I'll cut your son's throat too," .Arathorn got into a defense stance "You wouldn't,"  
  
Aragorn cried out as the blade cut his skin slightly, a faint ruby line tracing across his neck. Arathorn was ready to pounce on them all, but Fionn held him back, Fingal nodded to his brother. Fionn narrowed his eyes "You are jealous and blind with rage, Fingal. All you wanted was what Arathorn has," That took the smile off of Fingal's face quickly as the lightning struck. "I think that you need time to think...and I shall give you time," Fingal carried Aragorn, locking his arms behind the boy's knees, with Aragorn struggling on his shoulder. "Father!!" Aragorn screamed as three Uruk-Hai ran off with Fingal. The rest stayed behind roaring with the storm's song, the great hammer of thunder striking the clouds, the great forge only began to make the lighting bolts.  
  
Arathorn attacked with much vigor that surprised Fionn greatly, but he didn't notice it that much. He was greatly provoked as well. He notched two arrows to his bow and fired them into the nearest Orc's chest, which gave out a great cry and fell to the open parapet. The Orcs cried out for their fallen brother, screams melding into the air with great intensity. They charged forward, nearly felling Arathorn. They managed to push him over the battlements edge by wounding him fatally, him only holding on for dear life with one hand. One Uruk-Hai looked menacing over him, it's greasy, black hair managing to flutter in the wind a bit.  
  
"Noooo!!" Fionn screamed for his friend as he looked to the parapet. With an unearthly war cry he fought, even more enraged than before, the rain stinging his eyes as well as his tears. His wounds screamed at him but he dared not stop there. He managed to kill off the rest of the orcs, by slamming one into another, their weight taking them both down, down to death. The last Uruk-Hai looked Arathorn in the eye, smiling atrocious daggers at the king of Gondor. It lined his sword up with Arathorn's hand then with a loud scream brought it down...nearly severing the King's fingers, but it stopped short with an Elven barb through its head. It staggered back and gave a great scream of defiance.  
  
He fell over the edge and Fionn ran to the edge to save Arathorn, but with the last wit that the Orc had he grabbed for Arathorns' legs. Arathorn gave out a cry of pain as he felt his fingers slipping away from firm holding. It was a very long way down, at least a good two to three hundred feet up from the ground. Fionn grabbed Arathorn's hand. "Fionn, let me go. You're wasting time. You must save my son and daughter!" Fionn felt his tears falling "No! My friend...my blood-brother...I will not let you go!!". Arathorn closed his eyes and shouted against the wind "Tell my children that I love them...Fionn" Fionn felt his hand slipping "You were the brother I never had...I thank you," Fionn felt his last grasp of Arathorn's hand then nothing. A surge of fear went through Fionn's heart as he tried to grasp for his friend's hand again, "Nooooooooooo!!!!!!" The great King of Gondor was sucked down with the dead body of the Orc making no cry as he fell. Fionn screamed at the wind and fell to his knees as he felt pain claim his heart. His tears fell, sobs racking his body. He managed to over come his grief, with a great amount of pain. He looked ahead seeing Fingal with Aragorn and Aliyana alone. Fionn tightened his jaw, he felt raw anger now surge through his entire body. The wind screamed and howled with the lightning cracking, breaking the backs of the gods.  
  
Fingal laughed "Oh, so you did not save the king, did you?" Fionn sneered "What in Eru's name has poisoned your mind?! Why did you join with the, *Yrch? Why!!??" Fingal had both children in robust grasp "Can you not remember that Orcs are our descendants, Fionn? They are our brothers, our kin, our own flesh and blood–" Fionn shook his head "They have changed, dammit! Can you not see?! If you were to try and take them back, they will kill you!!"  
  
Fingal shook his head "Oh, no Fionn. You are the one who is blind, I will change them," He looked at the children, fear jolting into their eyes. Fionn looked at him in shock, then anger as he readied his blade, "If you were as so much as to sever a flake of their skin from their bodies, I will kill you," Fingal left the children to the doorway and drew his own steel, "If you wish to 'quarrel', Fionn, then I will meet your demands," Fingal's eyes suddenly grew dark with hate as did Fionn's.  
  
With that, Fingal charged and brought his blade up to cut Fionn in two, but Fionn blocked and forced all of his might into his brother. Fingal drew a dagger and was going to stab him, when Aragorn saw this "Fionn! Look out he has a dagger!" Fionn managed to side step, but was wounded in his arm. Fingal was managing to push him over the brink of the parapet, looking down at him with cold, hungry eyes.  
  
Fionn gave out a yell as he regained himself from the strain, his wet hair veiling his vision. Seeing that Fingal was off his guard, he brought the butt of his sword to connect with Fingal's jaw. Fingal gave out a small shout of pain. The elf lashed out with his sword, cutting Fionn across the chest. He lunged for his stomach, but Fionn gingerly rolled out of the way, bringing his sword to meet the side of Fingal's face. It left a slender ruby line. Fingal's eyes flashed with defiance, then he stopped as if to listen to something "They are calling..." then abruptly ran the other way. Fionn chased after him a little ways, then stopped as upon that, his knees buckled with sadness and he fell to them, leaning his forearms on his sword and burying his head in them.  
  
Why did Arathorn have to die? He asked himself that multiple times. Silent sobs began to slip their way into his breathing. Arathorn was Fionn's blood brother when he had to undertake the oath, to protect and serve him. He remembered when he had slashed his palm and so did Arathorn. They bound their hands as one. Arathorn had said to him "Welcome home, brother," Then Fionn's words were "Thank you, brother," and now he was dead. Fallen by an Orc, by his own weakness. And Acacia, she had perished as well. Why was his life so tormented in every single way? He felt the rain soak him and deposit all of their sadness and grief onto his shoulders and heart, which felt like it had been torn into two.  
  
He heard light footsteps behind him. "Fionn?" Aragorn's voice. Fionn stood and looked ahead, the dizzyness catching in full sway. He quickly brushed that off. "Are you alright?" Aragorn asked again. Fionn turned to the two children "We cannot stay any longer. I shall tell you at Rivendell, the only safe haven I can spare you," He continued to leave, but what he heard from behind him made him stop. "What's happened to our Father?" Aliyana's voice. Fionn's eyes shut against the awful, short-lived memories.  
  
He finally turned round slowly walked back, and kneeled in front of them, taking a hand of each of them, "Aliyana...Aragorn...Your father..." He looked into their faces, then bowed his head. Aragorn's eyes widened "No...no it can't...it can't..." he trailed off into sniffles then into sobs. Aliyana as young as she was understood and bowed her head "Why?..." she sobbed as well, they racked her body violently. Fionn took both of the children into his arms, feeling his sadness creep out of him slowly banging on the walls of his throat, like a great shadow. "Fionn," Aragorn ventured through broken tears "How...how did our father die?"  
  
"He died most valiantly, killing many orcs, in vengeance of your mother and he needed you back very much," He took them out of his arms and looked them into their faces "He told me to say to you...that he loves you very much and that he will always remember you,"  
  
The three cried in their unstopping grief. They stayed in the parapet for a very long time, wishing that this wasn't true, feeling the rain, wind, seeing the fires the uncontrollable flames. Knowing there was no escape from this terrible misery that was ahead of them.  
  
AN: okay…I need at least one or two reviews before I continue…not asking much (there was one person who wanted 100 reviews before she continued) *there is a B-I-G difference* so…pul-eeze review!!! ^-~ 


	4. Chapter 4: The Creature

The rain beat down harder on them, the lightning casting grotesque shadows on the cold, morbid stone, twisting and distorting the shadows of the three figures. The thunder shook the ground and the screams of dying men rang through out the air, the orcish drum beating against the walls.  
  
Fionn's elvish ears heard the omnious clank of armor, but it was deeper, that forged by evil hands. Fionn stood looking behind him. The Elf scanned the area until he found out where it was coming from. The inclosed turret nearby, held the sounds of Orcs growling with sickening delight, and the deep low rumble of a drum. Aragorn and Aliyana stared with eyes wide towards the turret. Fionn removed his bow and drew two arrows out of the quiver that he carried on his back. The two children looked at him in question then at the turret in dreaded anticipation of the oncoming monsters.  
  
Out of the gloom came a black mass, screaming with malice and hatred. All were twisted and gnarled, their lynx eyes were bright and incinerating. Fionn looked at them with shock and confusion. These were not The Lesser Orcs or even the Uruk-Hai. He had no idea what these new creatures were then quickly realized what they were. They were half-Orcs in a sense but...with some of the features only the human race would have. Fionn's brows furrowed with dismay.  
  
They were out numbered ten to one and there was no way that he could get the children to fight. Their black greasy hair was tangled and matted, their skin was darkened by the blood of their enemies as well as their war paint. Their corpulent but strong frames were fitted with armor that was crudely made, but Fionn knew that they didn't need armor to protect them. Fionn shot an orc in the head, taking some of his brothers down with him "Get back!!" Fionn managed to scream over the orcs and the wind as Aliyana and Aragorn ran back to the entrance of the doorway  
  
The Half-Orcs were coming too fast. One came too close and as Fionn was drawing an arrow he stabbed it in it's eye. It screamed it pain, blindly feeling its way, falling over the edge to dusty death. Fionn quickly fired the arrow straight through the Orc's nose. It stopped for a moment then cried in fury as it fell. Fionn cursed himself, groping to find an empty quiver. Drawing his sword, he gave out a long war-cry that was swept up into the wind, but heard amongst them.  
  
Aragorn and Aliyana watched Fionn fight, the blood seeping from his wounds. The Orcs began to overpower him, seeing his blood flow made them lust for more. He knew that he couldn't hold them off any longer. There were too many of them. They poured endlessly out of the turret like an angry flood. Fionn kept on hacking down one after another, feeling fatigue take hold of him, but Arathorn's words kept fresh in his mind. He would not stop until he saw the last Orc's blood spilled...and Fingal dead. He was falling back, and was roughly slammed up against a wall, by a Half-Orc. It screamed in his face sending off an unearthly odor that could kill anyone if they stayed in its presence for too long. Those bright loam orbs were piercing his soul, making hard for him to breathe. The Orc forced the sword out of his hand and was about to bring his into the Elf's stomach when there was a great tremor. The Orc stopped to listen to it, then the Orcs began to flee down the corridor and away. Fionn was glad that they were gone, but then realized that if they were gone, something bad was to result of this. Fionn retrieved his sword and he gasped for air, against the pain of his wounds.  
  
The tremors grew and closer and more distinct. Then Fionn knew what it was. He closed his eyes in disbelief but then he knew that there was absolutely no way to escape it...although they could try. Aliyana looked at Fionn "Fionn, What is it?" Fionn opened his eyes still looking onto where it was coming from and remained silent. The two children had no idea what it was and looked at each other in fear and confusion "Run!!" They sped down the corridors, the wind whipping through the arrow slits of the castle, whispering discouraging words at them. They ran down the staircase, Aragorn's eyes welled up in pain, his arm bothering him greatly, but he kept it to himself.  
  
They ran to the ending of the bridge of Osiligath, the water below tempting them to their deaths. Aliyana ran too far and nearly fell over the edge as Fionn grasped her back, pulling her to safety. He grabbed the two children behind him as he was wishing for a quiver of arrows. He heard the crunch of claws against of stone. Aragorn's eyes widened at a sight so unnerving that he began to gasp for breath. Alyiana gripped her brother's arm as she felt her heart take a plummeting lurch. Fionn prayed to Eru that some would aid them, but he had no one to turn to.  
  
It was a Cold-Drake, a sight to behold. It's eyes were glassy orbs of amethyst flecked with gold. Its large form was clothed in dark blues and blacks. Its claws were like huge shards of obsidian, shaped and formed into sabers. Its teeth were like great pinnacles of marble, and its tail, barbed. It crept stealthily towards them, Fionn already knew that it couldn't breath fire, but its eyes were different than that of other drakes or dragons. It possessed some sort of magic that would be a great disadvantage to them.  
  
It was quick unlike the lumbering dragons. It came closer, no way to pierce its scales. Fionn knew the only way was going to be very difficult. "Hold on to me and don't let go," He told the children, with out looking at them. They nodded each grabbing tight of his waist. He looked up into the cold orbs of the Drake. He then took one last breath, as he backed over the edge, the children looked down with fear of death. Fionn then let himself and the children fall. The children screamed as they felt their stomachs lurch. Fionn grabbed for the wall, getting hold of something.  
  
His arms screamed in pain at him and his wounds howled against the strain. Fatigue crept into him. But he still held on. The Drake almost looked as if he were smiling at them. He looked down on the Elf and the children. There was no way out for them not even a sliver of hope except for death.  
  
AN: A real cliff hanger huh?...(literally too...he-he) Man this just gets worse and worse...don't panic! There is still more to come! Luv ya all! –Sharazad Muse: *Ahem* Shara: Oh no! Now what do you want!? Muse: A friggin' Name! Shara: uhh...what about...Ginger? Muse: Hey, I like it! Shara: Really? Muse: No *pulls out (dum, dum, DUMMMM!!)* Shara: NOOOO!!!!!! *runs away panicked with Muse chasing after* 


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

AN: Thanx for all your reviews and support!  
  
Gaberiel Yaslana: Thanks for your review…just to tell you wind to thy wings is a mideval/rennissance way of saying good bye (but you already knew that right) it's used universally. I've never heard of Mercedes Lacky…what are some of the stuff that he's written?  
  
Ally: *super huggles for you!* thanks! I'm putting all of the stories together and I might elaborate a lil more on the Undome chapter *it's coming up in part II!* bye!  
  
The Storm ripped through the forest with great lashes. The trees swayed in the wind, lightning flashing and casting morbid shadows on the rough ground. The wind shrieked through the trees, rain slicing through the air. The sounds of the dragon's screams added The Cold-Drake leered down at them, the sharp obsidian claws clicking against the cold, wet stone. Fionn struggled under the weight of Aliyana and Aragorn, thinking of a way to save themselves. Aragorn gave out a gasp of surprise as he now only held onto Fionn with one arm, the other one, useless. Aliyana grabbed for her brother, afraid that he might fall.  
  
Fionn clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, as he felt his arms weaken, screaming for rest...But he could not...he would never let go. Although one hand slipped from its firm landing. He gave out a strangled cry of pain and clenched his jaw shut as he tried to pull his arm back up for help. Aliyana saw this and began desperately to look on the wall for foot holds. "Here, Fionn!" Aliyana cried up looking at a small ledge that would serve to hold them for an amount of time sufficient to get out of this mess.  
  
Fionn saw to where his ward was looking. He managed to put both feet on the ledge, the rough stone scraping his skin. He nodded thanks to Aliyana, that was all he could manage. He pressed himself flat, clinging desperately to a new hold, still thinking of a way to get out. The ever increasing storm wasn't helping at all, as the wind taunted Fionn, dragging him out of all thought. His limbs screamed for rest, feeling his arms going numb from the cold and holding them up for too long. His wounds weren't helping as well, his blood mixed with the rain streaked down his chest. Fionn concentrated on his thoughts, feeling pain slice through him, he let out his breath hin a hiss and his face became distorted with pain. He let them off onto the ledge where they all held on, Aliyana holding her brother so he wouldn't fall.  
  
Aragorn managed to look up to still see the drake. It seemed to smile at them then it closed its dark eyes and lowered his head. He looked at Fionn who suddenly gasped and cried out in pain. Fionn was feeling those sharp obsidian claws enter his mind and suddenly clawing at his mind with fierce, repetitive slashes through long, wispy tendrils clouding his mind with smoke. He crushed himself to the wall, feeling the stone gouging at his flesh. He felt a warmth at his eyes, but it was not one that was of tears. Blood. All blood streaming from his eyes, every drop a bead of pain.  
  
Aragorn couldn't see this happening anymore to his guardian, as another whiplash of pain struck him, crying out even louder than before, screaming for rest. Aragorn saw a loose stone in the mortar of the side of the bridge. It was sharp, nearly feeling like a very large spear head."Aliyana! Hold me back a little!" Aliyana looked at her brother terrified, then nodded trusting him. She held him out a little ways over the vast depth of space.  
  
Aragorn took the stone and, with the keenness of the teachings of an Elf, struck the Drake in the eye. It shook itself and screamed, it's black blood spurting out of the wound. Fionn gave out a gasp and nearly fainted but still held on. He looked at Aragorn and gave him a weak smile, all mirth stopped as they felt the crumbling of the safety of their ledge and Fionn began to think very quickly. Aliyana then suddenly felt something enter her mind, seeming like the wafting of smoke from a dead fire, making her thoughts murky.  
  
Then it came, a large pain ripped through her skull. She gasped and when she closed her eyes, all she could see were those long, sharp, obsidian claws tearing at her. She let out a deafening scream, feeling pain invade her body. It held its robust grip onto her mind, then painfully let go quickly, almost making her fall. The Drake cocked its head to the side, thoughtfully almost. Then it seemed to know something about Aliyana, knowing of her unnatural powers. It seemed to laugh in short, deep barks upon the three, suddenly getting closer to the ledge, letting its long neck drape over the ledge. They could feel the hotness of its breath reeking down onto them, the brightness of the orbs glowing in a sickly, ambient light. It was so close to them that they could hear the clicking of its teeth when it opened its maws. Aliyana and Aragorn had never experienced something so frightening in their lives. Their voices caught in their throats and their hearts beat faster.  
  
Fionn then seemed to realize something. He turned to the to the other side quickly and stealthily. He looked out into the greying mists under the charred and black sky. He quickly let out a shill whistle that was two notes, up-down. Nothing happened. Fionn felt shock catch him in full paralysis. The Drake crept slowly forward, slowing opening its large maws of death showing the large marble pinnacles. Aliyana and Aragorn shut their eyes, only hoping for an end to this horrible dream. Fionn let out the whistle again. Again nothing happened. Fionn closed his eyes  
  
'I am sorry Arathorn. I cold not keep my word to keep your children safe. May Eru have pity on us all,'  
  
The Drake suddenly looked up in confusion as if something was watching it. It seemed to shrug it off and look back down at his prey. The teeth clacked again, hearing its vast maw open, covering them with a deadly shadow. Fionn was feeling the ledge give way "Aragorn! Aliyana!" He cried out, over the rain "come here quickly!". They grabbed for his strong frame, suddenly feeling the ledge give way under them, crumbling down to the great river. The three felt their last breaths come when a cry pierced the air.  
  
A large red-brown blur dived for the Drake. It looked in the direction it was coming from and gave out a last scream before it was felled. Fionn looked up seeing the talons of the enormous eagle slash the Drake's throat. It gave out an angry scream, drunkenly swaying closer to the ledge until it fell over the rough brink, black blood spilling after it. Fionn smiled up at it for a brief moment. The Eagle looked concerned at his old friend as Fionn began to lose hold. 'I'm sorry, Arathorn,' And with that he let go feeling the air nothing else. The children screamed feeling their stomaches lurch uncomfortably. Air was all they could feel then they landed on something. It was the Eagle. Fionn let out a soft chuckle that could only be heard by the four (including the eagle). "Zryakir! Old Friend! May Eru smile on you all the rest of your days!"  
  
Zryakir, the Eagle, had its great wings outstretched and seemed to laugh back "Yes Fionn, I have come when you have called. You did save me and now It was my turn to save you. I shall take you to Rivendell, for I do know that is where you wish to go," Zryakir flew over the battle with increasing haste. Fionn suddenly realized how much pain he was really in. When ever he breathed he could feel a heated, striking pain in his chest. His skull ached from the slashing of the claws and of the Orc smashing him up against the wall. His arms throbbed, feeling the blood rush back into them as one was severely wounded, his blood turning a dark crimson, nearly black.  
  
Zryakir swooped over the fervor increasing in the battle. Orcs let out a strangulated cry as they aimed their longbows at the great red-brown eagle, firing constantly. Zryakir was too dexterous for them as he quickly dodged the arrows, a few grazed him but he continued onward great amber eyes stretching to the zenith of the sky.  
  
There was an elongated screech, half a roar, full of malice and animosity. Fionn winced at the volume of the sound, the acuteness of it blaring in his ears. Aragorn half turned and his eyes widened at the sight. An ebony dragon with glistening vermillion eyes and leathery wings soared after Zryakir. Its swarthy scales were gleaming in the inconstant flares of the lighting, filled with a rage that was only known to the dragon-breeders when they were first born. An incessant hysteria had always filled their inky minds with a infatuation to kill all.  
  
Zryakir seemed to know the sound and flew even faster, the rain cutting them, blurring their vision. The dragon gave immediate chase and soared above the foggy clouds. Again the loud clap of thunder came and fear jolted into their hearts as they did not know the whereabouts of the *Wyvern. The thunder's hammer seemed to come quicker which was unusual, Fionn looked up and then realized what it was. The beating of the dragon's wings were so loud that they were as thunder. It bore down upon them with a uproarious scream. The smell of it was smoke and burnt flesh of those that has opposed it in the past.  
  
Aragorn could see not far off the blackness of a forest looming ahead and then knew what he wanted to do. Fionn saw this as well "Zryakir, do not do this! You will kill yourself! Flee!" Zryakir screamed back "Fionn! You saved my live nearly for yours and I intend to do the same!!" Zryakir seemed to find a resivoir of strength left in his body somewhere and sped off at a indelible speed. The forest quickly grew, and before they knew it Fionn had let them down at a clearing and quickly flew off before the dragon could come and claim them Fionn yelled up at the sky "Wind to thy wings, Zryakir!!" and he quickly gathered the children and they ran in the forest away from Minas Anor, hoping for rest and to know of what to do with the rest of their lives 


	6. Chapter 6: The Breaking of the Three

The loud sickening crackle of lightning bore down onto a tree, the purple and white spidery fingers encompassing it for a brief moment before setting it aflame. The red and orange turned the tree black, sending ashes to the winds. Even the rain could not put it out .The tree gave a thunderous groan before giving itself to the ground. Fionn's eyes widened in unnerving terror to see the great blazing mass looming towards them. Aragorn and Aliyana took quicker action than he did and pulled him back to safety. Fionn gave them a gracious look of thanks before heading off around the tree, finding another route to Imladris.  
  
When they had reached a part of the forest away from any great activity, Aragorn and Aliyana stopped and turned looked at Fionn who had their back turned to them, looked as if he listened to some sort of sound far away. Fionn gave a curious look behind then shrugged it off. He thought that he had heard a scream, that of an Orc. But it was only one and no more followed, as it usually turned out to.  
  
Just as Fionn had turned around and gave a small reassuring smile to them that every thing was alright, A great black figure hurled its self at Fionn, felling him. It was an Uruk-Hai. It picked the Elf up easily and slammed him up against a nearby tree, screaming in his face. Fionn felled the Orc by cleaving its arm off with his sword, the black blood soaking the pureness of the earth. "Run! Run and take shelter!" Fionn screamed at them. As soon as he had said that a black shaft pierced his left shoulder. The Elf screamed in pain and realized that somehow there were other Orcs following them, they were unfortunately smarter.  
  
Aragorn and Aliyana hid behind a great boulder and watched their guardian fight them off, giving the Uruk-Hai a diagonal cut through the neck. Blood filled it's throat and it's eyes became wide as it sank to the ground. Fionn was ambushed by four more, one carrying a great length of chain that had a savage hook at the end. The Orc with the chain brought it back and was going to bring it up in an arc, meant to sever Fionn's head. Fionn ducked as the hook and chain gave a out a loud note, slicing the air.  
  
Aliyana frowned at her brother "We can't just leave him like this...we need to help him!"Aragorn looked back at his sister "What is wrong with you?? I know that you can't fight..." Aliyana interrupted "Well, neither can you!" Both suddenly heard a low ominous growl behind them. They turned to see ten Uruk-Hai. In surprise of seeing them Aliyana let out a scream. Fionn turned to where it came from and another Orc came from behind. Fionn noticed and got out of the way, getting his other arm slashed, grunting in pain. "Run! Run away as fast as you can!! Go no!!" Fionn screamed before avoiding another swing from the chain and hook.  
  
Aliyana and Aragorn backed up as the Orcs leered down at them. They looked at each other then took Fionn's advice. They gave one last look at Fionn before bolting from where they were standing The Orcs let out a scream so deafening that the ground seemed to shake under them. The trees came closer together and ripped at the children, the wind whispering words of evil. The Orcs seemed to have no trouble getting through the trees at all and hacked down the branches as they stood in their way.  
  
Aliyana tripped on a root that had snaked it's way out of the ground. She fell hard and turned quickly to see an Orc leering down at her from slitted eyes, the dark sky bordering it's features, making it look even more ghastly. It scooped her up as she screamed for help, tears streaming from her eyes. "Noooooo!" Aragorn screamed as he tried to stop them. An Uruk-Hai swiftly hit him on the back of the neck and he fell to the ground promptly.  
  
"Aragorn!" She screamed. All that she loved was now dead. She was frightened and did not know where they would take her. She watched his form slowly become a small speck covered by the trees. Her tears did not stop flowing as she screamed. Darkness would soon answer her questions...  
  
* * *  
  
Fionn begged for rest. The arrow in his shoulder was another thing to add on to the list of his wounds. He sidestepped another chain swiftly and tried to get a cut at the Orc. The Uruk-Hai whipped his chain round Fionn's sword and wrenched it free from his grasp. The chain flung his sword far and away, behind the other Orcs who were watching this to their amusement. Fionn let out a fatigued sigh. As the chain came again, he held out his forearm and felt the metal slapping against it. With one hard yank, he pulled the chain free of the Orc's grasp. He whipped back the chain and the hook severed the Orc's head. The neck still smoking fell to the ground.  
  
The other three looked at the Elf in wonderment and screamed at him for killing their brother. Fionn was too tired to do anything, but he knew that he couldn't stop until they were dead. He flung himself over the Orcs and towards his sword. He quickly picked it up and slashed an Orc across its chest. As it fell, the other came. Fionn stabbed the Orc through its neck and the other came on by brutally punching Fionn to the ground. Not able to get back up, he looked at the Orc who was going to come down with his sword. Fionn reached for his sword as the orcish blade was within inches from his chest and stabbed the orc first. He gave out a grunt before falling to its side.  
  
Fionn got up quickly, needing to see where the children had gotten to. Black spots dashed his vision so fast that he stumbled and used a tree for support. Shaking them from his vision, he instantly headed to where the children had escaped, remembering it from at least a half-hour ago. He picked up his pace still looking for them. Fear had jolted into his heart. What if the Orcs had made off with them? What If he was too late and they were already murdered by the Uruk-Hai. A small form laying across the grass caught his eye. Aragorn.  
  
Fionn's breath caught in his throat and he made his way over to the boy, kneeling by him. A large purplish bruise was on his forehead. Fionn felt his tears clouding his vision. He pressed for any sign of life from the boy and nothing came. The Elf breathed one word "no..." Then a thin thread of life became apparent as he could feel a faint beating. Fionn let out the breath he had been holding.  
  
Aragorn's eyes fluttered open, "Fionn!" He hugged the Elf and began to sob into his shoulder. Fionn held him, knowing that it was only so much to see all that he loved was taken away from him. "Where is your sister?" Aragorn looked at the ground after he had taken him out of their embrace. 'She...She was t-taken by the...the Uruk-Hai," Fionn felt his heart lurch. How could this have happened? Fionn finally noticed how much the arrow was irritating him. He shredded two long strips from his cloak. He snapped the front of the arrow off grimacing in pain, and then pulled the other out. Dark blood fell from his shoulder. One strip he tightened around his arm to staunch the bleeding, the other he took to make a sling for Aragorn's arm.  
  
"We cannot go after Aliyana just yet. As I have said, we must continue to Rivendell, then when were are healed we can go look for her," Fionn stood up and looked at Aragorn "I hope that the Orcs haven't done mostly anything harmful to her...We will save her and get her back,"  
  
With that they headed through the forest and away. The storm had become less violent and it sang a mournful song. Aragorn wanted to cry for his sister and for all that had been lost. He wanted to stop and forget all of his life as young as he was. Although, He knew that he had to go on, like Fionn had. He had saved them from death many a time from things so perilous that he never wanted to encounter again.  
  
Fionn wished to mourn for Arathorn and Acacia, but he now knew that there was no way there was stop. He had to protect Aragorn at all costs so that no one would know of him. As for Fingal, He would kill him for what pain that he had inflicted on the children and killing those that he had loved. The rain mourned both as they waled out of the forest, hoping for them to see better times.  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the cold of Winter comes  
  
Starless night will cover day  
  
In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter Rain  
  
But in dreams  
  
I can hear your name  
  
And in dreams  
  
We will meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
  
And we come, to end of days  
  
In the dark I hear a call  
  
Calling me there  
  
I will go there  
  
And back again  
  
  
  
But in dreams  
  
I still hear your name  
  
And in dreams  
  
We will meet again 


	7. Part II: Halved Journies::Chapter 1: Los...

AN: Sorry!! I've been having MAJOR writer's block!!!...I know I haven't gotten very far in that story...but I just need to do a little re-planning and then it'll get back on it's feet. By the way, thank you for all your support and I think I have finally found a name for my muse... Muse: Really?? Shara: ummm...yah... Muse: Well, WHAT IS IT?! Shara: uhh...how bout Artemis? Muse: really? Shara: Yeah...d'ya like it? Muse: wooow...YEAH!!! I DO!!! Shara: really, really?? Muse:Yeah! Shara: Yay! No more... *gasp!* *Muse pulls out Duct tape* Muse..er...Artemis: Thought that you would escape this anytime soon, eh?  
  
Shara:...*pause*... NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Part II : Halved Journies  
  
//I know that you're coming...I need your power...come to me...//  
  
Aliyana woke up to find herself looking sideways on very harsh ground. This was a great barren wasteland with no fertility whatsoever. Rocks were gouging at her sides and the sky was still a morbid grey. She found that some cloth was in her mouth and she could hardly breath. Her chest ached and so did her arms. She panicked and instinctively tried to bring her hands to her mouth, but couldn't. They were tightly bound behind her and she also discovered to have her legs bound as well. She gave out a scream which was muffled against the gag. A silver gem-like tear streaked down her face as fear gripped her in an acrimonious fashion.  
  
Her heart felt like it would burst as she saw her captors. They were in better light, but it was still dark. Its bright green eyes burned into her soul, its nose looked like it had been bent at a very queer angle, but it seemed to be stapled with many metal strips together so that it looked like it was straight. Its arms were bent and crooked like the gnarled limbs of a dead tree. It wore leather armor which was crudely made and had a bent helmet of orcish-make the spire at the top twisted at a bizarre curve. It made no advance to scowl at her, like the others had. It just stared at her with a queer expression on it's face.  
  
The lesser-orc turned it's head thoughtfully to the side to look at her, at what prize they had captured. A dark, gloved hand pushed the orc aside. The orc gave a yelp and scurried away into the darkness. The figure had short cropped black hair, but it was tall and slender with dark skin and eyes. His ears were pointed and when he came into better light, it was Fingal. Aliyana managed to pull herself up to a sitting position and she also managed to struggle away to a wall of rock that was about five feet behind her.  
  
Fingal shook his head and advanced on her anyway. He knelt by her and looked into her eyes. By any means it wasn't sympathetic at all, it was a menacing look of hate and enmity. "If I or any of these fine warriors here catch you escaping–" He motioned to the orcs "I will make sure that a severe beating will put the idea out of your head," He unceremoniously ripped her gag out of her mouth. Her mouth felt dry as she licked her lips. Fingal grabbed her roughly by the chin "Are we clear on that?" She nodded her head but she felt fear weigh upon her heart heavily. He threw Aliyana aside, nearly hitting her head into the rock face. He laughed a little looking down onto her, at what a state the poor wretch was in.  
  
She now knew how great her loss was, of her family. She saw her mother killed before her very eyes, her father's soul was reaped from him. Fionn and Aragorn were probably dead too. Despondency was all her mind brimming over the top. Although, she hadn't seen them killed at all. There was a little hope in her heart and she did hope that they were safe and away.  
  
Now she saw how vast the orcish hordes really were. There were hundreds upon hundreds defiling even this wasteland. They must have had a rendevous point at this place. Where were they taking her? They did say to Minas Morgul...and even as she looked up, there it was, a tower of immense strength and cruelty. Every stone spire was made with debauchery, twisted and cleft in odd places. Most of Minas Ithil was non-existent and what ever was, the orcs were tearing down. Small torches were splayed out all over the Tower causing them to look like strange stars fulled with a cold light, aiding their evil cause.  
  
Fear flooded her mind. If she was to go to Minas Morgul...then what would happen to her? As her eyes coursed up the large mass of rock, she could see at the very top a beacon so deathly bright, it shone onto the rocks below it. Although, it was no beacon...but the Eye of Sauron. It burned with an unearthly light sending dark shadows to join them inside the very tower.  
  
Aliyana heard a sound and immediately turned to it, since her senses were piqued. The orc with the stapled nose came back and lopped towards her. She pressed herself to the wall, not wanting to know what would happen if it were to get too close. When the orc was close enough, Aliyana saw that the orc had a milky film over one eye. It was half blind and the other eye didn't look so good as well. It crouched and looked at her in her eyes "Hmmmm...little whiteskin. You with power, yess. Great power..."  
  
"What??"  
  
The Orc didn't answer her question " Yess. She is waiting for whiteskin," Aliyana was even more confused by this "Whom do you speak of?" The orc recoiled a bit "Little whiteskin doesn't know of her? How could human not know of the–" the orc turned round as if to hear something "Must hurry now! Ôlûren flees from the Uruk-Hai warriors," The orc known as Ôlûren again scurried off into the darkness of the shadows. Aliyana was left dazed and confused.  
  
What did he mean of "her"? She was most likely their leader, an ugly orcish queen that responded in the tongue of Mordor, in short loud barks.  
  
As Ôlûren had said, ten great, corpulent Uruk-Hai marched over to her. Fingal accompanied them. He looked down on her with no amusement and it was hard to discern his expression, but it was clearly hatred. "Come. We are to go to Nurn," Aliyana was confused  
  
"But I thought..." The knotted gag was stuffed back into her mouth painfully. She gave out a muffled cry of aggravation and fear as an Uruk- Hai hefted her over one shoulder, locking her knees behind both arms. // Aragorn! Fionn! Where are you?!// she internally cried.  
  
A rough wind picked up, blowing dust and debris into her eyes, making it harder for her to breathe. She wanted to scream against everything that she was being held by. She felt a searing pressure build up in her mind and wished that it would go away. Anger and fear build up into her mind. How was she to escape and get back to her friends. If there was only a way. The orcs picked up their speed as they ran and Fionn rode off on a white stallion towards their destination. Tears fell from her eyes as she knew that there would be no way to escape this fate. Aliyana had already been doomed to this. She felt like she wanted to scream at everything, the orcs' torture getting to her already...  
  
//Aragorn!!!//  
  
AN: Man, am I mean to my characters or what? Well, hope that you liked it so far...next chapter will be of Aragorn and Fionn (I won't give the rest aaaawwwwwaaaaayyyyy!) Dude! This is my shortest AN!! 


	8. Chapter 2: Glorfindel

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while.but I'll try to finish this quick.orignally, there were supposed to be something like, 11 parts to this.I dunno.what do you think?  
  
Aragorn and Fionn struggled their way across a large plain from Fanagorn forest. They had been traveling for nearly three days now, and across the plain there was a long black strip in front of them. It was very wide and even in the sunlight it was pitch black. Aragorn had never traveled this far from Gondor and was a little wary what would lay there. He did not ask Fionn to where they were going the reason being that he was very tired. They had to run, well really being that Aragorn had to run and only Fionn lightly jogging. Aragorn knew that Fionn didn't want to push him too hard but they had to get to Rivendell soon before their wounds would get worse. They seldom talked, the loss of Arathorn, Acacia, and Aliyana who was still being held victim by the orcs and Fingal plagued their minds. Aragorn also noticed that Fionn seemed to be getting worse everyday. Aragorn told his guardian that they still had time, but Fionn didn't listen at all he wanted to keep on moving towards the black strip and Aragorn wished he knew where they were going. A day passed and at night the black strip loomed closer and closer. Outlines of trees were shaping in the dying light of the sun. It was very quiet, but Aragorn swore that he heard something coming from those woods, "What is that sound?" Aragorn asked one night "Tis the sound of the creatures of the forest. None mean well for the travelers that come and go. We shall head into those woods and the outskirts will be very dark, so I suggest that you stay close and do not stray from me," Aragorn nodded and watched his guardian sleep. He turned his head to the woods and wondered what evil lay in it. He stared at it for a long time and then fell asleep, evil spirits of the night plaguing his mind. That day they woke up early and managed to get to the foot of the forest. Aragorn looked in and could see nothing at all. Fionn was about to step forward when suddenly he stopped and felt a dizziness overtake him. He tried to blink it away. In doing so it became worse and worse. Then it caught him in full sway and brought him to the ground. "Fionn!" Aragorn screamed. Not him too. Then their journey had been all in vain. He was the only one left out in this wilderness with no one to guide him. He needed Fionn, needed him to guide him. Aragorn felt sadness pour over his mind as he tried to think of someway to get him back, but nothing seemed to work. Tears seeped out of his eyes and his breath caught in his throat when a lump formed there. Aragorn lay his head of Fionn's chest to see if he were still alive, but he could hear or feel nothing. "Fionn..." Aragorn put a hand to Fionn's forehead and stroked it, knowing that he had been through much. Suddenly he thought he saw something out of the side of his vision. He turned to see nothing but just the black trunks of the trees. Aragron turned back to Fionn and suddenly heard a voice behind him "What troubles you, little one?" Aragorn turned to face a man with blonde hair. He had a whitish glow about him the wind blew his hair back so his hears could be seen as they were elven. Aragorn recoiled in fear. The elf looked at him with his grey eyes. "Do not be afraid. I shall help you if-" His gaze turned to Fionn which was suddenly of alarm "Fionn..." the Elf breathed and knelt. He shook his head as he prodded the wounds gently. He then turned to Aragorn "Where are you from?" Aragorn hesitated then spoke up "Gondor," The Elf's eyes saddened "This dose not bode well," he seemed to think for a moment then he nodded to himself, "Come, little one. Much is to be done," Aragorn shook his head as the Elf turned to leave "If you want to know my name, it's Aragorn," The elf turned back and half smiled although his eyes were still sad. "Aragorn," Then suddenly he looked as if he was chewing this around in his mind. "Aragorn," he said again but with wonderment "That's it!" He said. Aragorn looked confused "What's it?" The elf was about to speak again when Fionn stirred and groaned. The elf went back to the other's side again. "Fionn!" Fionn pushed himself up to a sitting position "Glorfindel?!" the Elf, now know as Glorfindel, helped Fionn to his feet and they embraced each other. Glorfindel looked strangely at him, "What happened to you?" Fionn's brow crumpled in pain as he began to fall backward. The elf grabbed hold of him "Why don't you tell me on the way?" Fionn nodded then looked back at the boy "Are you alright Aragorn?" Aragorn nodded and he had almost forgotten about his injury, his broken arm. They headed into the forest together, Fionn having an arm around Glorfindel's shoulder for support and Aragorn following them into the blackness. "So, what happened to you?" Glorfindel asked again. "Well," Fionn began "Gondor was under siege by some orcs, namely Uruk-Hai. Arathorn--" Fionn paused as a hot slicing pain siezed up his chest and his breath came out in a long hiss. Glorfindel's brow furrowed at his friend condition "You don't have to tell me anymore, Fionn. I-" Fionn shook his head "No! I must tell you. This is very important. The race of men is at steak...Arathorn was--murdered by orcs and so was his wife Acacia. We fled and encountered a Cold-Drake-" Glorfindel's eyes widened as they continued along. "-- Zryakir came and saved us, but Aliyana was taken by the orcs. So when we are healed as soon as possible we must head out into Fangorn forest, where I believe she is still," Glorfindel shook his head "This isn't good if Aliyana was taken by them-" Aragorn interrupted "How do you know my sister?" Glorfindel didn't look back "Fionn came and told me all about you before you were at least a year old. He came to us because we were the only settlement of elves close by. We formed friends quickly," He looked at Fionn "Where is your brother?" Fionn hung his head "He...He betrayed me by joining Mordor," Glorfindel gasped "What?! Why would he do such a thing?!" Fionn felt sadness grip him anew "He wanted power and he thought that Mordor was the only one who had it. Fingal was jealous of Arathorn, of what he had," Glorfindel sighed "An elf committing this sort of blasphemy is just incomprehensible," They remained silent for a long time, watching the darkness close in around them. Aragorn felt the silence lay heavy on his shoulders. It was too deadening "What of this forest. What is it called?" Glorfindel stole a glance backward with a smile "This is Mirkwood. A place full of horrors known to those who aren't aware. Those who are friends, receive a heartening welcome. Our king will help you graciously, get that arm healed as well," Glorfindel chuckled as they reached a clearing in the wood. The trees opened up out of the dark so that the sunlight was blinding, but underneath the leafy bower was a large gate and encircling walls. Glorfindel seemed proud as the gate was open and they ventured inside. There were houses of elven-make up in the trees, the beautiful folk walking upon the bridges, bright lanterns giving a comforting glow to the trees. Down below, spiral staircases snaked up the trees as if they were built out of the wood it self. At the far end there was a large palace made of woven wood in front of them, clothed in the same kind of lanterns. A bright illuminating light coming from them, the trees being bathed in it's heavenly glow. Aragorn was filled with wonder as he looked upon the elvish city. Glorfindel smiled, "This--" he gestured to all that lay before them "--is our city" upon saying that Fionn lost consciousness, seeing darkness all around and feeling nothing but hearing his name called out several times by Aragorn and the comforting voice of Glorfindel. 


	9. Chapter 3: The Mûndarïn

Aliyana awoke to see the red-eyed darkness. The black consumed her vision where ever she looked. He voice stuck in her throat as she strained to try and find out where she was. The blindness obscured her and feeling every sense being piqued, feeling a sharpness at the tips of her fingers. Her head throbbed with pain and her body ached with every movement that she made. She could feel underneath her a hard, rough stone floor. Some of them were broken apart and out of them roots snaked across the ground arching and falling, twisting and turning. She remembered Fingal saying something about going to Nurn. The orc...ah! What was his name? Ôlûren! That was it! Aliyana remembered him saying something about her powers. She shook her head in dismay, not remembering anything, wishing that there was someway to see in this dark prison. The gag was now out of her mouth and she didn't have any bonds on her wrists and ankles; she thanked Eru for that even though she ached all over. Her breathing quickened when she heard something in front of her. It seemed to be muffled, but audible none the less. There was talking; she could make out a human male voice but the other was different. It could speak well in the tongue of men, but it was heavily accented, deep and scratchy. Aliyana decided to get closer to it by shuffling across the floor. After a few moments, the voices stopped and then a loud scream came after. Aliyana jolted back, her head connecting with a wall. She yelped in pain and held the back of her head, tears streaming out of her eyes. The scream continued and increased in volume. Then there was a sickening rip of flesh and the scream grew. The girl felt her heart speeding, racing in fear. Finally the scream was cut off by a snap and there was a loud thud. Short barks of laughter followed after that. She was frightened. She didn't know where she was or what she would do to escape. What did they want with her anyway? She now remembered Ôlûren saying something about her having great power. Of course Aliyana knew that she had the control over some magic, but not this great. Something caught her eye overhead and she could tell it was some sort of light; blue and faded. It poured down like smoke, silvery and calm. She pulled herself to the light, wincing in pain and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked up to see the moon in its comforting gaze, smiling gently down upon the girl. Ailyana smiled back softly, until she heard a short shriek. The girl looked at the blackness, the light acting as a veil. She thought she could hear something...scratching. Mice? No it was something bigger...Something large clawing at the ground. The sound stopped and then came towards her. Then it came...it loomed up out of the darkness like a infesting white shade. It had bristles in its back, almost like quills, one large muscular arm dragged to the floor, roughly sewn on with some thick thread. The other was small and crooked, a few fingers missing only showing bloody stumps. It had no neck, only a ghastly head that was built upon the deepest and blackest nightmares. Its white and matted hair covered up most of its visage, but she could still see its eyes, huge and fish-like, but with a stark white film over them. The mouth was crooked and bent into strange proportions, although it hung open, gaping wide, leering down upon her showing its sharp teeth, sharpened from being chipped, others were blackened and yellowed. It had a nose, but put together with metal staples, but even worse. Some didn't even go into its nose. Its legs were bent but small and out of proportion with the rest of its body. Its skin was so white that Aliyana could see through it the organs pulsating in a ghastly way that no living creature could decipher. She didn't scream, she couldn't scream. It let out a deep, resonating growl that shook her frame. She backed towards the wall with the thing following her. Aliyana pressed herself against the wall, rough and callused. The monster let out another shriek and soon there were two more but their limbs were differently placed, one didn't have an arm and another had large metal staples across its chest with part of the flesh overlapping to one side. One of the creatures procured a knife, crudely made and blackened; charred. They slowly began to close in on her, no expression their faces as they did so. Suddenly there was a loud bang at the front of the room. The beasts looked in that direction for a second, screamed and ran off. Ailyana, still huddled close to the wall, looked at the faint light coming from what seemed to be a doorway. Two large, corpulent orcs made their way inside. They were Uruk-Hai, and stood to the each side of the door, as a lesser orc brought in a lantern. From what she could tell, it was Ôlûren. Her heart leapt for joy when she saw him, but when she looked onto the Uruk-Hai, they looked sinister and smiled to each other in a secretive kind of way. Another Uruk-Hai filed in, filled with malice and anger. The light cast an eerie shadow upon his face. Aliyana stood, and looked back at it, then at Ôlûren who seemed to be wincing at what her fate might be. Aliyana looked back at the orc's bright green eyes. They burned into her, but she took back his gaze. He motioned Ôlûren forward as he advanced over to Aliyana. Her breath quickened as she stared up at him. She shrunk against the wall, her heart leaping into her throat, the look of terror on her face. He was probably thrice or four times her height. He leered down at her and then took her roughly by the arm. She didn't struggle out of his iron grip, for if she did try to escape it would be useless, and she had no idea where to go to at all. Her brow furrowed in pain but she was smart enough not to give them the satisfaction of her screams. The Uruk-Hai forced her out of the door and through a narrow stone hall. It seemed so cold and so lifeless, filled with nothing. They continued up the steps through another narrow stone hallway, filled with screaming of innocents. Most of the prisoners were elven, and others human, even dwarves. The Uruk-Hai twisted her arm even more as they turned a corner to get to a turret. She winced and felt fear grab her as they headed to the open turret. What if they were to push her over the side? When they were crossing it, she looked up at the moon begging for comfort, but it gave none, turning away. She looked at its last glimmers before being ushered into a very dark room. There were some torches here and there, but it was nearly impossible to see all of the features of the room, save a glowing fire, the demonic flames leaping high. What Aliyana could see was that the walls were made of rough slate, chipped and overlapping. The floor was covered in soot and ash, a few burnt rugs were discarded over the floor, but no more than that. Forward through the gloom, Aliyana could see twelve cloaked figures in front of a bloodstained wall. She forgot who was behind her so she pressed her self to the Uruk-Hai warrior. He grunted and threw her forward. Aliyana landed on her hands and knees looking at the floor. She stared back up at the hooded figures. They seemed to be filled with duress, not moving at all. One of them stepped forward, "So...this is the child." A deep voice resounded but it was lightly accented. The Uruk-Hai warrior put a heavy hand on her shoulder, so that she could not escape. She stared to the side at the wall not looking up at the shade at all. There was a silence of acceptance. "Good, Zargolen. You have done well," The figure looked about a bit and then asked Ôlûren "Where is the Commander Fingal?" the lesser orc was frightened "H-he is in conference with The Goddess, Necromancer Lokken" the figure, now known as Lokken, nodded again. "Then it is time to test the human," Zargolen quickly pulled Aliyana to her feet and forced her to a chair. Ôlûren was commanded to strap her limbs to the chair. When he was finished he gave a look of pity to her before he was rudely ushered off by Zargolen. "Are you afraid, child?" Aliyana made no sound, the jaws of fear held her voice in it's robust grip. "Are you?" Again she made no answer. Lokken shook his head, amused "Then you are, for you make no answer at all," He walked away "Men are always afraid...like your father. Such a coward to die like that, He never said anything to your mother when she died," He turned back to face Aliyana, who began to feel anger seeping into her thoughts "...He never even tried to save you. And as for Fionn, well, he's dead...oh, and your brother too," Aliyana ripped past fear "My father is not a coward! You are!" Lokken turned back as the room echoed with laughter of the orcs, all but Ôlûren. Lokken advanced "And why do you call me a coward?" Aliyana felt fury begin to crush her fear "You sent your troops to die, not yourselves. You sat back and watched them die while you came up with no evil plans. You savored watching them dying," Lokken felt his own anger rising. A simple girl hurting his pride...as well putting many questions in the orc's heads. He couldn't think of anything to say back to her, "Enough talk. The real test begins," Lokken reached out a gloved hand to her neck. As he held it there he chanted something under his breath. Aliyana suddenly felt a tingling on her throat, then it increased to festering, then quickly to a burning hot pain. She gritted her teeth against it, as she felt a warmth leaking out of her eyes, blood streaked down her face. Lokken's whispers filled the room, making her confused and frightened, hearing the blood pounding in her ears. Suddenly a white beam, that looked like smoke curled round Lokken's arm. The Necromancer gasped in pain and he held her throat tighter. Aliyana gasped in his pain, but she began to hear a comforting voice one that she could not recognize, Lokken then screamed in pain and removed his hand as if it had touched a flame. A mark was left on her neck, but it slowly began to disappear. Lokken held his hand which was now smoking "The Mûndarïn," Aliyana half collapsed in the chair. Lokken was enraged "She has the protection of the Moon...there! Can you not see it?!" He jerked her head up by holding her hair with his good hand. Aliyana winced in pain. There was, on her forehead a shimmering silver crescent which was slowly fading. His associates gasped and crowded round, "The mother must have known magic and blessed her," Lokken cursed under his breath. "Then we shall have to ask The Goddess for her help," "Before she leaves, I will give her something that the Mûndarïn will not be able to protect her against," There was a little laughter then a hushed silence as he took a poker from the fire, the edge glowed white with heat. She knew what he was to do. She tried to struggle out of her bonds as he slowly saw him coming forward. When was about to slap it to her arm, he stopped and walked back a step. Aliyana breathed a sight of relief, then he slapped it to her arm. She wasn't prepared at all, so she screamed, feeling pain well up inside of her, tears streaming from her eyes. After like what seemed an eternity, he removed it. Her flesh was smoking and raw, it stung and burned. Lokken seemed satisfied and looked to Zargolen. "Take her back to her cell," 


End file.
